hombre misterioso
by bkasayan
Summary: es un universo alterno bulma una mujer sola cae en manos desconocidas entren y lean muy mal resumen ji


Dragón ball no me pertenece... No soy su dueña espero les guste es mi primer finc se que es un poco largo espero lo lean y les guste no tengo mucha experiencia en esto se aceptan todo tipo de criticas jeje

Prologo** Hombre misterioso**

Esta es mi historia: yo soy una joven mujer hermosa! De tan solo 20 años, de cabellera azul aqua, piel de porcelana, ojos azul profundo y un cuerpo envidiable de carácter muy fuerte soy una guerrera aventurera y una genio mi vida nada fácil pero con fuerza y perseverancia y con mi gran inteligencia logre ser dueña de una de las empresas más poderosas del país y mi nombre es bulma briefs.

mi infancia la viví en orfanatos porque desafortunadamente mi madre falleció en el parto y mi padre jamás lo conocí pero por circunstancias de la vida jamás le he guardo rencor a mi padre, hasta que un buen día llego, sin saber que ese día mi vida cambiaría por completo; en la sala de una casa de huérfanos se encontraba un hombre ya grande de edad el reconocido y famoso científico Dr. Briefs dueño de la corporación capsula un hombre que era viudo pero que su mujer nunca pudo darle hijos y mejor se dedico a su carrera trabajo y empresa ahora que se siente viejo siente la necesidad de tener a alguien que él pueda compartir su tiempo amor y claro dinero ya era tarde para volver a empezar en una relación y pensó que su amor podría dárselo a una criatura y ser el padre que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser .

En una habitación del orfanato se encontraba una linda niña de peli azul de 7 años preguntándose qué pasaría con su vida y su destino -¿querida bulma han venido por ti cariño es hora de tu partida del orfanato? yo solo me le quede mirando a mi institutriz y pensé "(lo que tienen que hacer estas mujeres para que no se den cuenta que son malas y nos maltratan) ¨ no dije nada y salí, al llegar a la sala me encontré con la persona que me adoptaría el Dr. Briefs -¿hola hermosa cuál es tu nombre -? 'Mi nombre es bulma ''.

En ese momento yo supe que cambiaría mi vida y que esa persona seria bueno conmigo me inspiro confianza, después de todo dejaría de sufrir me iría de ese lugar donde tuve constantes maltratos, golpes e humillaciones a mi corta edad tuve que madurar y saber y comprender que mi vida no sería fácil.

Capitulo 2

En la actualidad yo ya tenía 17 años y había vivido muy feliz los años de maltratos se habían olvidado….

-hola he llegado papa donde estas - ¿aquí hija en el despacho –

Al entrar me percate que algo estaba mal lo vi pálido y tembloroso.

-papa que te sucede porque estas así voy hablarle al doctor - ¿no bulma todavía no tengo cosas que decirte cosas muy importantes? –Pero papa apoco más importantes que tu salud – si hija por favor ven siéntate aquí a mi lado – yo hice caso muy a mi pesar y dolor de ver a mi padre sufrir paro jamás pudo negarle nada y viceversa…

Mira cariño cuando tu llegaste a mi vida fue el día más feliz de mi vida al instante que te vi cambiaste mi triste y solitaria vida ... Ella de inmediato se le llenaron sus hermosos ojos de lágrimas – no llores corazón no hay que ponerse tristes – mira la vida obra de maneras muy raras y complicadas pero por algo pasan y suceden las cosas eres una bellísima mujer inteligente y que ahora a tu edad me has superado en todo, hice de ti una excelente persona y quiero que comprendas que mi partida a llegado y tendré que dejarte sola mi vida – claro ella ya estaba en un mar de lagrimas –la única persona que la quiso y cuido fue él y se le iba pero la vida así era y tendría que nueva mente ser fuerte; así platicaron y hablaron durante horas.

El momento había llegado el Dr. Briefs estuvo con ella no más de una semana ella a pesar de su gran dolor ella se mantuvo firme para esto ya todo estaba arreglado había heredado una inmensa fortuna, propiedades y la empresa corporación capsula a su corta edad era una de las mujeres más ricas del país y por lógica saltaron muchos pretendientes cosa que ella inmediatamente hiso caso omiso porque de antemano sabia que eran puros interesados … y sin la necesidad de seguir estudiando ella lo hiso para ser una mujer mucho más preparada, para poder llevar el mando de su empresa y todos sus negocios, así que a los 19 años tomo la presidencia de la empresa.

Pasaron 2 años y todo estaba realmente bien solo una cosa había conocido a un hombre despreciable—eres un hombre sumamente desgraciado, cobarde, infiel como me puedes hacer esto a mí que soy una mujer hermosa inmensamente rica soy un genio y tu siempre con tu maldito ojo alegre ya me tienes arta yamcha enserio—y siguieron con su acalorada discusión.

Capitulo 3

Había rotó con su novio que solo la engañaba -¿Por qué yamcha te amaba y ahora solo te vas y me dejas pero vendrás a rogarme y te diré que no desgraciado – y así siguió insultando a su ex novio, estaba en su casa sola como de costumbre pensando todavía porque el engaño y pensó que él buscaba mujeres porque ella no le había querido dar su virginidad….

Pero ella nunca había confiado del todo en el algo de él se le hacía misterioso que todavía no comprendía bien, pero ella siguió con su vida. Sin saber que otra vez el destino le tenía otra jugada.

**Planeta vegita**

En un lugar muy lejano diría yo en otro planeta se vivía una guerra una guerra entre reinos entre naciones diferentes… un general militar zarbon, comandado por un tirano el gran freezer ser mas malvado y despiadado de todo el universo decidido a extinguir a un planeta de seres super poderosos de raza sayayin al que él les temía de sobremanera y quería acabarlos - el que reinaba el planeta vegita un hombre de semblante serio cara de pocos amigos un carácter de los mil demonios se caracterizaba como un hombre frió y sin sentimientos llamado¨¨el rey vegeta ¨¨ que ahora se encontraba en campo de batalla.

Al fin de 3 años se gano la guerra a favor de los sayayin. ( - malditos insectos despreciables pero yo soy el gran vegeta rey de los sayayin y acabamos con ustedes – pero lo que él no sabía que freezer quedaba vivo y no sabía que tenía a una persona muy especial para el rey que aunque no mostraba sus sentimientos ante nadie pero el tirano tenía a su madre ¨¨brissia ¨¨ - para cuando vegeta llega a su palacio un sirviente se le acerca - ¿ su majestad no encontramos a su madre por ningún lado ?- ¿ qué dices insecto como que no la encuentran para que les pago si son unos inútiles tráeme de inmediato a kakaroto que vaya a mi despacho rapidoo?

-Me llamaste vegeta - ¿sí? Qué es eso que no encuentran a mi madre que hacen los guardias o que – no vegeta ya se está haciendo una búsqueda intensa por todo el palacio y por los alrededores, pronto aparecerá

– ok kakaroto ya te puedes retirar –

¿Porque tan molesto vegeta? – no se siento un mal presentimiento.

Capitulo 4

En una región lejana del palacio se encontraba freezer con la madre de vegeta – o querida brissia, tan encantadora como siempre, en que podremos ocupar este tiempo mm podre jugar contigo ¿cómo serás en la cama… salvaje, ruda, sshh no sabes cómo te imagino debajo de mi muajaja - ¿estás completamente loco maldito animal asqueroso ni muerta me acostaría contigo?- brissia una mujer ya madura pero hermosa alta de piel morena bronceada, de larga cabellera negra y lacia.

Mm nos divertiremos mucho lindura? – (- ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de su cuerpo lagartija asquerosa -) – ¿vegeta que haces tú aquí como demonios me encontraste

¡Tú crees que soy imbécil! -¿está bien madre? ¿Si hijo? – kakaroto llévatela yo arreglare este asunto solo - ok vegeta…

Total la pelea duro mucho los dos cuerpos deteriorados por tanto luchar usaron todas sus técnicas al último vegeta lo golpeó con su técnica más fuerte y lo dejo inerte tirado vegeta se le acerco – tus últimas palabras lagartija? Aajajajajaja eres un idiota vegeta pudiste acabar conmigo pero te tengo una preparada te voy a decir que al cabo ya se ha de estar efectuando aj cof cof - habla maldito – en un planeta no muy cercano de aquí se está fabricando un arma muy poderosa que podrá destruir tu maldito planeta junto con todos ustedes ajaj cof cof... Brotaba sangre de freezer sin duda ese era su fin…. Donde esta ese planeta hablaaaa insectoo.

Con un solo rayo de vegeta acabo con la vida de freezer – maldito seas lagarto

¡ Kakaroto me escuchas ¡! Aaa este inútil donde se habrá metido ¿qué paso vegeta acabaste con el? Si pero surgió otro problema ese animal lo tenía todo planeado.

Ven alcánzame y te explico en el camino – ok – ya en el despacho de vegeta se hablaba del asunto, radditz, nappa y kakaroto sus mejores guerreros que tenia estaban efectuando el plan para poder encontrar el planeta y el arma pero como podrían hacerlo –¡ preparen mi nave personal partiré enseguida! – ¿pero vegeta es peligroso que te vayas sin ningún tipo de coordenadas? – tienen 3 días para encontrar todo lo que necesitó antes de que salga de la galaxia y entre a otra galaxia desconocida entendieron -¿ si vegeta y que le decimos a la Reina ? Nada solo que Salí en una misión y que se encargué del reino ok – como tu ordenes vegeta...

-Diles a los sirvientes que me preparen todo salgo a las 10:30 de la noche

El joven rey no sabía que su vida cambiaría con ese largo viaje…

Capitulo 5

En el planeta tierra se encontraba bulma pensativa en cosas raras que estaban sucediendo habían pasado 3 meses de la ruptura con su ex y después de tantos meses volvía a buscarla cosa que se le hacía raro... Un empresario que no conoce le ha estado haciendo citas pero citas que ella misma ha cancelado por alguna extraña razón no se le hace confiable el licenciado zarbon ginyu que por la nada apareció.

-hay ese hombre me da mala espina sin alguna razón quiere comprarme una acciones de mi empresa yo ni siquiera las he puesto en venta...- sin querer ella como heredera absoluta de todo lógico que se ha ganado competencia e rivales de mercado y gente que la odia.

-¿te dije que hablaras con ella para consérvela que me dé una cita imbécil que apoco no te he pagado bien? Si pero entiende zarbon ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi – es que eres un imbécil cómo pudiste perderla de vista si ya estabas con ella –pero me descubrió que la engañaba y pos se acabo aparte ya me tenia harto esa mojigata nunca quiso soltar prenda y a mí a si no me gusta... Pero que animal eres enserio yamcha.

Tenemos que planear esto muy bien la necesitamos para poder terminar el arma ella es la única que podría hacerlo me urge los sayayin no tardaran mucho en encontrarme.

Si pero como le hacemos la única manera es retenerla, secuestrarla o algo así pero pos ella tiene gente muy importante que inmediatamente la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra – (ya se idiota)- déjame pensar bien como hacerle algo se me tiene que ocurrir para darme tiempo y buscar un lugar donde poder esconderla.

Pos déjame seguir intentando que me dé una cita tendré que ir personalmente a la empresa pero de que le hará el arma me la ara.

Eso dices tú es una perra la desgraciada no se deja de nadie y por algo no te ha dado la cita algo a de sentir porque ella nunca se niega a lo que es de lo del trabajo pero pos ya cuantas citas te ha rechazado a mí se me hace que vas a batallar mucho.

Cállate animal – no me salgas con tus tonterías algo tengo que hacer y tú me ayudaras.

Capitulo 6

En lo más lejos de toda la galaxia se encontraba una nave a la deriva esperando noticias de que planeta llegar... –repente se prendió la pantalla y apareció kakaroto estas hay vegeta- ¿si ya encontraste lo que te pedí ya no puedo andar sin rumbo fijo -si ya tengo las coordenadas y es el planeta tierra se encuentra a 1 mes – ok entonces estamos en contacto kakaroto … si vegeta -.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la tierra se encontraba bulma – aa que fastidio este hombre pero pos ya fue mucha insistencia tendré que verlo no quisiera pero bueno ni modo ya que – bulma llamo a la secretaria que le agendara una cita al Lic. Zarbon ginyu y que le llevara una taza de café y que le avisara cuando llegara el hombre.

Ya a las 4 de la tarde que era la cita llega el Lic.

Zarbon y toca la puerta toc toc—pase ..- si con permiso señorita como esta mi nombre es – si se quien es siéntese por favor que se le ofrece porque tanta insistencia de su parte si yo no he puesto ninguna de mis acciones en venta ….¨ Maldita como se le ocurre hablarme de esa forma definitivamente si es una perra pero me las vas a pagar ¨¨pensaba el –bueno al grano señorita me dijeron que esta empresa es la más grande inventora de aparatos y sinceramente necesito de su ayuda estamos haciendo un aparato que sirve para transportar cosas, personas y todo tipo de objetos.

Mmm ok tráigame los planos y todos los archivos para checarlos y pos yo le avisare para cuando podemos analizarlos.

Ok está bien mañana se los are llegar fue un placer señorita con su permiso

-si igualmente Lic.

-este hombre sí que es raro hasta su aspecto pelo largo aretes y ojos color amarillos musculoso no está de mal ver pero lo siento raro je achss yo y mis suposiciones bueno en fin vamos a ver qué pasa mañana con los planos.

Y así paso el día ella con sus presentimientos raros- bueno es hora de ir a descansar a ver si puedo dormir – ya me voy marón que tengas buenas noche – si señorita bulma hasta mañana que descanse .yo también ya me voy – nomas deja los pendientes para mañana si marón.

Continuara….

Capitulo 7

Seguía la insistencia de yamcha – por favor bulma mira yo te quiero todavía tu eres la única a la que yo amo por favor mi amor dame otra oportunidad –) ¿no? Ya no más yamcha me has hecho sufrir mucho y no tengo necesidad de estar batallando con gente como tú así que déjame en paz.)

¨Bueno esta no me humillara más ya no haré nada por tratar de recuperarla total yo no siento nada por ella no le rogare mas al demonio me largo ¨ pensaba el hombre

-¿sabes que bulma bye ya no me rebajare y si te engañe muchas veces eres una estúpida algún día me las pagaras-) -¿ huy si mira como tiemblo fíjate no me das miedo lárgate de una buena vez de mi casa.-

Así pasaron ya 3 semanas bulma checo y se intereso en el aparato que estaba por terminar de pero ella jamás se imagino lo que estaba haciendo pero ella accedió a fabricarlo pero sola sin tener a ese hombre de ensimoso ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones con ella.-

En una nave se encontraba el apuesto rey esperando que el tablero de mando le marcara la llegada al planeta e iniciar su búsqueda de ese insecto zarbon.

Un poco más de tres semanas habían pasado ya estaba ansioso por llegar y acabar con esa arma, odiaba pensar que pasaría si esa arma pudiese llegar a su destino todo se perdería su nación su pueblo su sangre su historia y eso definitivamente no dejaría que pasara….- en la pantalla se estaba tratando de comunicar si podríamos decir su único amigo que tenia, kakaroto que a pesar de su frialdad sus sarcasmos y malos tratos el siempre había estado hay con el -¿hay estas vegeta me escuchas vegeta? ¿Si que quieres? – hay vegeta tu siempre con tu mal humor -¿Qué qué quieres? A no nomas para decirte que aquí va todo bien ya se hicieron todos los arreglos del planeta y pues tú me dijiste que te estuviera avisando de todo lo que pasaba.

-ok está bien ya déjame solo, quiero descansar en cualquier momento aterrizaré-

-está bien vegeta cuídate adiós – uhmm ¿? La única respuesta del rey –

-espero y todo salga bien hum pero claro yo soy el rey y soy el más fuerte de todo el universo soy un super sayayin...

Capitulo 8

El mes había pasado muy rápido estaba la peli azul muy cómoda en su casa bronceándose a lado de su inmensa alberca luciendo un lindo y sexy y diminuto traje de baño blanco con rojo no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación cualquier hombre la deseaba pero solo por su belleza exótica, y sus millones;

-disculpe señorita la buscan? ¿Quién? te dijo su nombre? – (si señorita un tal Lic. Zarbon) - ¿ que ¡! Que hace ese hombre aquí en mi casa?! – No lo hagas pasar hortensia-^ o oh ^preciosa no te preocupes ya me invite a pasar yo solo -¿pero qué haces aquí imbécil y quien te dijo que podías estar aquí en mi casa sal de inmediato! – [creo que no se va a poder lindura tu iras con migo sin hacer escándalo si no aquí mismo te mato dile a tu gata que se largué y que no se le ocurra hacer nada estúpido].

-Hortensia retírate por favor no me pasara nada solo saldré un momento si –solo déjala zarbon que me traiga un poco de ropa e iré a donde tu desees ok) – ahora no me hablas mal como la primera vez que nos vimos pero bueno rápido ¡no te servirá de nada jajaja.

-eres un imbécil? – Ya rápido tráele eso que te dijo…. –aquí esta señorita cuídese por favor.

Se cambio rápidamente y zarbon se dispuso a sacarla de la casa ella tomo su bolso y se oyó un grito desgarrador y ella volteo y vio el cuerpo de su empleada tirado...

¿¡Pero porque hiciste eso maldito no tenias porque matarla eres un desgraciado oo no dios mío? – Eso es para que sepas que yo no estoy jugando así que o te portas bien o te pasa lo mismo – ella se quedo seria y no dijo nada en todo el camino y vio que el camino llegaba a su empresa ¿qué hacemos aquí? –me darás el arma que estuviste fabricando durante un mes ¡ pero cual alma yo no hice tal cosa- ja pero que ingenua eres hiciste un misil atómico que puede destruir a un planeta en cuestión de segundos ¿ qué ? así que vamos a ir por él y llevárnoslo –( pero que estas tu loco no puedo sacar una objeto tan grande ) – tu eres la dueña de esta empresa así que hazlo o ya sabes lo que te pasa.

-ok vamos – llegaron al laboratorio de los inventos y encapsulo el arma y salieron para cuando salieron de las instalaciones ella ya había mensajeado a su secretaria marón— (hola marón solo te aviso que saldré de viaje por una semanas por favor hazte cargo de todo mis asuntos yo me comunicare contigo pronto atte. Bulma).

Capitulo 9

-entrando a la atmósfera de la tierra se encontraba una nave que estaba a minutos de aterrizar el rey ya estaba preparándose para la búsqueda de su enemigo.

Aterrizo en un lugar completamente desconocido para él la gravedad era mucho más liviana no como en su planeta tenía mucha vegetación y el suyo era casi todo árido y seco**-(así que esta es la tierra una inmensa bola de lodo)** bueno veremos por dónde empezar.

Guardo todas sus cosas que iba a necesitar y se puso su rastreador y oculto su nave muy bien para que nadie la encontrara. Y se elevo al cielo y partió dejando una estela de humo.

Paso por mares desiertos aunque él no lo reconociera en el fondo de su frió corazón estaba maravillado con todo lo hermoso que poseía este planeta.

Voló y descanso durante tres días- ¿porque el rastreador me da muy poca señal de este zarbon? tendré que seguir.

Ella iba preguntándose para donde iban tenían manejando 2 días y no conocía ya el lugar – asustada - ¿claro que no no me das miedo?- pues deberías –uhmm-.

Llegaron a un lugar desconocido muy adentro del bosque hay llegaron a una finca y dos hombre abrieron el portón cuando entraron de inmediato salieron una docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes cosa que a ella más le asusto ¨o oh dios que estará pasando en que me he metido ¨- bájate rápido! agarrándole el brazo de la joven -¿oye no me lastimes? Pues muévete –

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que vio fue que no tenía nada era algo tan feo, todo sucio, algo repugnante... entraron a un cuarto grande con aparatos herramientas.

Deja hay el misil- ello lo saco y lo des capsuló – ok llévensela a el cuarto de abajo y mañana terminaremos con esto, [mmm no yo la llevare] ella escucho una vos muy familiar detrás de ella cuando volteo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al pensar que destino tendría... ¿tú qué demonios haces aquí yamcha que está pasando aquí?

Nada hermosa solo me voy a cobrar el malo trato que me diste jajaja) ¿no por favor? No me hagas daño –demasiado tarde así que vámonos ¡ noooooo por favor nooo ayuda ¡! Ella gritando y llorando con todo lo que tenia se la llevaron a rastras ella peleaba y gritaba pero de nada le serviría al abrir la puerta la aventaron y callo de puro centón como pudo alcanzar ver que había cadenas ancladas en una pared.

Que le deparara el destino a bulma…..

Capitulo 10

Ya mero te encuentro desgraciado cada vez la señal es más grande ya –volaba lo más rápido que podía pero lo que nunca se imagino era que no iba a acabarlos en ese día….

¡Ayuda ayuda por favor ¡! – ya no grites amor mío nadie va a rescatarte, nadie sabe donde estas- shssss no sabes lo que te are corazón, ese cuerpo que tienes me ha estado volviendo loco de lujuria ¡eres un cerdo asqueroso ¡(ja si lo soy )

Ella se encontraba encadenada de las manos –el con sus sucias manos empezó a tocarla y ella gritaba desesperadamente y él le propinó una tremenda cachetada que le causo una pequeña cortada en su labio inferior – cuando de repente se escucho un gran estruendo que sacudió todo, cosa que detuvo las caricias lascivas de yamcha y salió corriendo de ahí.

- No me dejes aquí cobarde, auxilio ayuda – cuando de repente vi que una pared se venía abajó en miles de pedazos y a yamcha muerto encima de los escombros con un gran agujero en su pecho, yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas se oían disparos por todos lados.

Cuando de repente vi a un hombre con cabello en estilo de flama y negro algo muy peculiar, y cuerpo muy bien formado diría que bastante, no muy alto, cejas tupidas, nariz afilada, ojos grandes y semi rasgados, piel morena bronceada, ojos negros como la noche y una vos extremadamente varonil, porque lo escuche decirme -¿ya no grites mujer gritona y vulgar no te voy hacer nada? qué demonios hace una mujer aquí – ( que no ves que me tienen prisionera animal ) aa pero como te atreves hablarme así estúpida pero sabes que ya me voy - ¿nooo por favor ayúdame no me dejes aquí?

Achh pero vas hacer una molestia para mí – (por favor, por favor)- ok - Se me acerco tanto que podían tocarse las narices me inspecciono detallada mente y me quito las cadenas de un solo tirón cosa que a mí me sorprendió bastante pensé Hércules o que ¨

Cuando oímos que llegaban más hombres se dispuso a cargarme como costal cosa que yo proteste – oye que haces así no se trata a una dama aparte déjame agarrar mi bolso y mis zapatos - ^para que quieres eso no iremos caminando – me bajo y yo agarre mi chaqueta bolsa y zapatos – cosa que a él le dio tiempo de verla con más detenimiento.

Pudo ver que esa mujer no estaba tan mal pero no iba a rebajarse a estar con una terrícola débil y vulgar pero si supo que esta mujer le traería problemas.

Que les deparara el destino a estos dos….

Capitulo 11

Ella se le abraso al cuello cosa que a él se le pareció muy raro y pensó "esta mujer sí que es vulgar ¨ y le dijo ya ya vámonos hay vienen él no puso objeción alguna y se elevo rápidamente.

Yo por instinto empecé a gritar y le dije ¡ vuelas t. tu tu vuelas! -¡claro ¡ que vuelo yo no soy un débil humano como ustedes los terrícolas.

Pero tú no eres terrícola... de donde eres ¡que no grites ya, mis oídos son muy sensibles y deja de hacer tantas preguntas que no dudare en soltarte ¡yo me aferre mas a el que enrede mis piernas en su cadera él se estremeció por el contacto cálido, claro que ella sintió algo más que calidez, -"pero que sucia soy como puedo estar pensando estas cosas me estoy viendo en qué situación estoy y yo de pervertida¨

El sentía algo raro dentro de su ser más bien abajo, su pequeño amigo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de la mujer rara bueno no estaba muy pequeño porque el rey estaba muy bien dotado y bulma ya se estaba dando cuenta.

Pero porque siento esto ha de ser por esta mujer exótica, tanto tiempo sin haber estado con una mujer y estoy reaccionando a esta, que me está pasando.

Se mantuvo todo lo que pudo para que no se siguiera excitando, la mujer olía delicioso.- en fin llegaron a una isla cuando bulma miro hacia abajo quedo maravillada con tanta belleza de seguro era una isla virgen se veía increíble pero porque ese hombre la llevaba hay que pretendía.

Llegaron a una cabaña muy bonita – tú la hiciste - ¿Qué te importa? Hay que grosero eres por cierto cómo te llamas-¿Qué te importa? Hay que idiota pos por si te interesa me llamo bulma – que nombre tan feo – mmm óyeme que te pasa que te crees que puedes tratarme como se te dé la gana-¡mira mujer tu a mi no me hablas así con esa falta de respeto yo soy un rey y me debes obediencia yo te salve de que te violaran y te acecinaran así que déjame en paz. ¿Que tu también me vas a querer violar?-alto un rey- ¿Cómo que un rey? ¿Eres un rey?-hay mujer ya cállate -y Claro que no te violaría jamás me rebajaría a eso y menos con una terrícola yo tengo honor –hay si salvaje poco hombre-¡cómo te atreves si yo soy la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de este mundo yo soy la gran bulma briefs cualquier hombre quisiera estar conmigo-

Cuando de repente ya lo tenía encima de ella y le decía al oído con voz diabólica pero a la vez sexy ¡pero si sigues hablando y molestándome te juro que tendré que comprometer mis principios y te aseguro que te dolerá mucho entendiste mujer ¡! –ella se quedo helada del miedo.

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente me levantaba a causa de unos horrendos gritos de ese misterioso hombre grosero -¡mujer, mujer, mujeeerr!-a pero que querrá ese hombre me voy hacer la dormida haversi deja de gritar-cuando de repente sintió un gran jalón que cayó al suelo-¡haaa pero que te pasa salvaje porque hiciste eso no ves que estaba dormida – claro que no me importa, te estás haciendo la dormida y te estoy hablando mujer.

Bulma- mi nombre es bulma no te lo puedes aprender o que es difícil! – no me interesa llamarte por tu nombre- cuando de repente ella se levanto y se le cayó la sabana y portaba solamente el sexy traje de baño- y el sayayin no lo paso por alto y por unos segundos el desvió su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer.

¿Pero que me ves pervertido sal de aquí de inmediato?- esta es mi casa es mi cama y si yo me quiero quedar me quedo-pero estoy casi desnuda o que acaso te agrado –por supuesto que no estás horrenda yo no sé tú porque vistes así como una vulgar descarada- sal de aquí –uhmm-te espero abajo mujer.

Bajando las escaleras estaba el hombre que no le había querido dar su nombre e iba averiguarlo- que quieres – en la mesa había toda clase de frutas para que ella desayunara- siéntate –si como ordene su majestad – ahora si explícame cómo es que tú estabas en ese lugar – bueno es una larga historia- cuéntame tenemos tiempo.

Ella le explico todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de su vida,-ok bueno ahora tu cuéntame de ti aquí la victima soy yo porque me querían obligar a fabricar el misil.

Mi nombre es vegeta y soy el rey del planeta vegita y hasta hace poco terminamos la guerra y ganamos y pos lo demás ya lo sabes –mmm a ok es todo que detallista- no tengo porque contarte más de mi vida porque no te interesa-oye –uhmm-van a volver los que quedaron vivos.

Si es lo más probable así que tenemos que idear algo- mm como que, oye yo tengo compromisos una empresa que atender tengo vida social si tu no, no es mi problema.

Yo también la tengo pero en mi planeta y más te vale que te vayas olvidando de todo porque esta gente ya está aquí y no va a descansar hasta lograr su cometido-

Pero que voy hacer mi casa estará vigilada tengo que ir por ropa y cosas ayúdame si por favor.

No me interesa tu vida yo logro asesinarlos y me largo….

Capitulo 13

Ayúdame por favor tan solo tengo 20 años... – No puedo – se paro y se fue dejándola sola con su preocupación.

Ella se fue a la playa se refresco un rato y se tumbo en la arena a pensar que iba hacer- cuando de repente algo o más bien alguien le tapo el sol ella abrió sus ojos y vio al hermoso hombre con su torso descubierto.

Te ayudare vamos para explicarte- bulma se levanto entusiasmada llegaron a la cabaña- tienes a alguien confiable en tu empresa que sepas que no te va a traicionar- ¿sí? ¿Por? –porque necesito que le hables – pero antes necesito que me digas hasta qué grado estas dispuesta a llegar. Hasta el final – perfecto – le vas a decir que tiene una semana para vender todas las acciones de tu empresa y que de esa venta liquide a todo empleado que destruya todos los archivos de todo que todo tu dinero te lo transfiera a esta cuenta –le extendió un papelito con unos números- y que tu casa también la venda.

Dile que al pasar la semana estarás visitándola en tu casa que hay te espere ok quedo todo claro mujer- si todo claro.

La semana paso volando-ya estas lista mujer ya nos vamos – si ya voy –bajo ella las escaleras y vio algo que le hiso gritar ¡ aah que es eso ¡! Que es que mujer – eso café que es no lo tenias – oo si si lo tenía pero la tenia enroscada en mi cintura – siempre pensé que era tu cinturón – si es mi cola - ¡ cola! Si cola, tengo cola,- como los monos – si pero no soy un mono –he, puedo tocarla si me dejas? Si pero rápido –ondeo su cola enfrente de ella – y la agarro –está muy suave –empezó a acariciarla pero lo que ella no sabía que era una parte sensible de su cuerpo y lo estaba excitando cuando de repente se la quito de un jalón – es suficiente mujer vámonos- si ok –

Ella se le abrazo del cuello y partieron, al llegar lógicamente estaba vigilada por tres hombres armados y en un santiamén los mato, entraron a la casa después de 10 minutos llego marón con un maletín.

Señorita bulma que gusto de verla, aquí está todo lo que me pidió aquí están todos los documentos le puedo preguntar porque hiso todo esos movimientos.

Tuve que hacerlo marón mi vida peligra si seguía con la empresa, tengo que irme y no se por cuánto tiempo muchas gracias por haber trabajado con migo-si señorita fue un placer.

Capitulo 14

Ya mujer vámonos – si ya voy – y nuevamente salieron rumbo a la isla en el camino no habían dicho ni una sola palabra llegaron a ella y bulma se sentó en la playa y el por alguna rozón la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué pasara conmigo? Ya no quiero sufrir, ¿A dónde iré? No puedo quedarme aquí sola.

-Ven conmigo, en mi reino no serás muy feliz pero estarás segura, nosotros nuestra raza sayayin no demostramos ningún tipo de sentimiento-¿Por qué? Somos una raza guerrera y fuimos educados y entrenados para ser solo guerreros.-y no tienen esposas e hijos -¿esposas! Si esposas, mujeres, novias, parejas, compañeras,-a ok nosotros no hacemos ese tonto ritual del casamiento pero elegimos a una sola compañera para toda la vida y se llama unión.- ¿unión? Si mujer – bueno aquí se llama casarse es prácticamente lo mismo.

Y tú, tienes compañera, una Reina que te espera en tu planeta? ¡No! A y porque no te has unido con alguien ¿Por qué no he tenido tiempo para esas tonterías no me interesa tener a una mujer y mucho menos herederos?- pero si te das cuenta que ya no eres muy joven que digamos ¿Cuántos años tienes? 30 –oh ya estas viejo aja no te creas –claro vegeta casi la fulmina con la mirada.

Y tú, ¿yo qué? No te hagas tonta.- a perdón – pues yo tengo 20 años y soy soltera tampoco he tenido tiempo de casarme aparte todos los hombres me engañaron solo me buscaban por mi inmensa fortuna y por este lindo cuerpesito -uhmm- eres una idiota y vulgar- ¡oye!

Entonces que vamos hacer, me llevas contigo, pues creo que no tengo opción, pero con una sola condición ¿Qué? – Que me esperes aquí una semana -¿Por qué, qué vas hacer? Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí en la tierra, tengo que traer mi nave y encontrar a los demás achichincles de freezer,-ok yo aquí te espero- perfecto.

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir por estar pensando como seria ese viaje tan largo, y además como seria viajar con el ella sin querer se había enamorado de ese ogro, y muy varonil hombre, ¿debo de estar completamente loca casi no lo conozco no sé quien es ni como sea y me iré con él? Pero total si me salvo la vida significa que tiene sentimientos muy muy en el fondo de su frió corazón, yo se que lo voy a cambiar.

En otro lado de la casa se encontraba cierto sayayin pensando en el problema en que estaba a punto de meterse con esa vulgar peli azul.

Capitulo 15

A la mañana siguiente – ella levanto –donde se habrá metido este hombre ni se despidió de mi - ira a volver-y yo aquí sola dios que miedo.

Pasaron uno dos tres días y el no aparecía y ella muerta de aburrimiento casi ya con el pensamiento de que no iba a volver por ella.

En que me he metido he confiado en este hombre ciegamente va faltan 2 días para que sea la semana, las provisiones se me están acabando que haré sola aquí.

Los dos días pasaron y de vegeta ni sus luces-hay maldito mono donde estará ya me dejo sola aquí –buaaaa snif buaaaa-quieres parar de llorar de esa manera mujer escandalosa.

¡Vegeta volviste ¡! Claro te dije que te iba a llevar conmigo -¡gracias vegeta! y le planta un beso en la mejilla y alcanza a notar del sonrojo del guerrero- quítate invades mi espacio personal? Grosero – bueno vámonos afuera esta la nave?

Cual fue la sorpresa al ver la mini nave -¿en eso nos iremos! Claro es una nave personal? y donde iré yo! sobre mi- ee como? Si mujer no te asuste no pasa nada loca.

Pero se me van a dormir mis piernas- no no se te duermen. Activare el sistema de invernacion para una semana antes del aterrizaje- a ok que alivio tu ¡

Yo subí como pude y pude alcanzar a inspeccionar que no tenía cama y mucho menos baño donde carajos aremos del baño.

Oye vegeta – que quieres mujer- esto no tiene baño ni cama donde dormiremos- bueno la cama es esta- apunto a una tipo capsula que apenas cabía una persona-¿Qué? Como que hay nos dormiremos no cabemos – si cabemos mujer deja de quejarte.

Y el baño – está en un compartimiento oculto- hay dios mío en que me he metido con este hombre del demonio.

Ya acomodado todo vegeta se dispuso a programar las coordenadas que lo llevarían hasta vegita- bueno mujer prepárate- se metió el rey primero después le indico a la peli azul que lo siguiera.

Cuando ella entro sintió que casi se fundía con el cuerpo de vegeta estaban tan apretados que ella sentía cada detalle de su escultural cuerpo.

-Hay dios este hombre sí que hace ejercicio, siento todos sus músculos duros y firmes y con esa vestimenta que se cargaba sentía otro musculo.

Capitulo 16

En la mente de vegeta, estaba el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica, sus grandes y firmes pechos pegados a su pecho su delicioso perfume impregnándose en su cuerpo, tenerla así de cerca era una tortura, tenía sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica donde empezaba la curva de su gran trasero.

¨-Me tengo que controlar-¨ esta mujer se dará cuenta que estoy reaccionando a su cuerpo y cercanía- pero él era un hombre con suficiente auto control.

Oopp umm ah uup- ya creo que ya estamos acomodados verdad- si creo que si – el sayayin presionó el botón de la invernacion así que ellos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron las tres semanas, - hay pero como pesa esta mujer – el sayayin se había despertado desde hace horas pero no quiso incomodar a la terrícola, como pudo se zafó.

Presionó el interruptor para que saliera el baño y darse un buen baño-bulma estaba más dormida que despierta se tallaba los ojos ya sentada en la cama.

Cuando volteo para donde estaba la ducha pudo ver al hombre que se bañaba y quedo boqui abierta- pero dios mío que hombre je pero claro puerta de vidrio- ella no dejaba de mirarlo- pero lo que ella no supo es que vegeta se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Y el tomo ventaja de eso-el rey salió completamente desnudo solo con una toalla alrededor del cuello- *eee pero que te pasa animal pervertido como te atreves a salir así del baño tápate por dios tápate ya te vi todo * - ja pos no parecías muy asustada hace rato verdad y sí que me viste todo- ella estaba de mil colores ¨

Ves algo que te guste.- ella solo se paro – no quiero que vayas a estarme mirando como se les ocurre poner una puerta de vidrio en un baño oíste no me vallas a ver –ja así como tú, no! ^^Aaa cállate mono infeliz^^ solo se escucho una sonora risa del sayayin.

Hay por dios como are para que este animal no me vea si apenas quepo aquí en este agujero- aun a su pesar ella se desvistió y se empezó a duchar – definitivamente esto es invasión de privacidad – cuando de repente se le vino el recuerdo del hombre desnudo bajo el chorro de agua-el tenia un gran miembro está muy buen dotado aunque pues ella no había tenido el placer de ver uno, solo este y le parecía inmenso.

"así serán los de su raza¨- pero que estoy pensando.

Capitulo 17

Estaba vegeta en los controles de mando con una gran curiosidad de poder voltear a ver a la mujer y mas porque el baño se encontraba casi enfrente del.

Cuando de repente escucho su vos – mh mh vegeta podrías pasarme mi toalla deje mis cosas hay en la cama- el solo se levanto y ella se tapaba como podía pero se tenía que destapar para poder coger sus cosas- cosa que él le pareció muy gracioso.

Que si ya la había visto se seguía tratando de tapar- no te me quedes viendo así sucio pervertido es lo que querías verme pos ándale aprovecha- él se le acerco tanto y pues ella para donde se asía sin espacio alguno.

Él le dio la toalla y se retiro a su lugar- y muévete porque activare el comunicador y toda vegita te vera desnuda y así no podremos quitártelos de enzima-imbécil-

Ella se cambio en tiempo récord- ya ya me cambie vegeta – ella se acostó en la cama a juguetear con su celular.

En los controles de mando apareció una pantalla- adelante alguien esta hay me escuchan- cuando se apareció radditz-dígame su majestad-prepara todo en 5 días aterrizare en los hangares preparen el 1 – si mi señor- donde esta kakaroto – porque no atendió el – señor es que su mujer dio a luz y se retiro hace algunas horas.

Ok – cuando llegue o se aparezca dile que ya estoy en curso que se comunique conmigo- si señor- pero cuando ladeo un poco la cabeza radditz vio una largas blancas y torneadas piernas y casi se le salen los ojos – el rey se dio cuenta y volteo y vio a la mujer acostada en la cama apenas para él, con algo de ropa.

Volteo y casi con la mirada acecina al sayayin.- ¡que ves maldito insecto, te dije que voltearas para haya o qué!-no no perdone mi insolencia su majestad- ¡ya retírate de mi vista! Y el monitor desapareció.

Tu mujer insulsa porque andas así medio desnuda.- hay vegeta no seas dramático es solo ropa un poco chica pero al fin ropa-si tu anduvieras así por mi palacio inmediatamente te mandaría a poner en mis calabozos.

Hay que exagerado vegeta claro que no andaré así esto es como pa dormir-eso espero mujer porque no podre defenderte si tu sales así.

Bueno ahora si hay que hablar de unos asuntos mujer y creo que tienes que pensar muy bien y elegir.

Elegir qué? ¿Qué pasa vegeta?- es algo malo – pues depende de ti -¿Por qué ya dime?- espera mujer no desesperes- bueno pues tienes tres opciones de cómo llegar o en qué posición llegar a vegita.

¿Qué?...

Capitulo 19

Explícame eso- bueno tienes varias opciones.- 1ª ir como mi futura esposa 2ª ir como trabajadora científica 3ª ir como mi concubina 4ª como esclava ¿que que?-tu crees que eso no era completamente necesario que me lo dijeras antes que partiéramos.

Si pero tú me dijiste que estabas completamente segura de lo que ibas hacer – si pero pues esto ya es diferente- entonces te arrepientes quieres regresar-no no pues ya elegí y voy como trabajadora científica-ok- pero tiene un pequeño problema.

¿Qué? Al ser tu mujer soltera los hombres tienen derecho a reclamarte como compañera no vivirías en el palacio y estarías alejada de mi protección y créeme que tendrías que complacer a tu compañero y no son para nada gentiles en ese aspecto.

Ella con cara de horror tremendo casi se desmaya del terror, por parte el se quería reír tanto * pero vegeta tu no permitirías eso verdad * - mujer hay leyes que hasta yo tengo que respetar- ^pero no no puedo ir como trabajadora y mucho menos como esclava y como tu concubina?- mira – si vas como esclava- oo no no quiero saber lo que le hacen –ok-.

Vivirías en el palacio, yo te estaría protegiendo y arias lo que se te plazca-bue…

Pero- ella se que quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando escucho el pero de vegeta- ahora que – al ser tu mi concubina tendrías derecho a ser la madre de mis herederos pero no tendrías derecho a reclamar el reinado-¿Por qué? Porque la mujer que sea elegida a ser mi reina tendrá que llegar a la ceremonia virgen.

Bulma con cara de what.- y siendo concubina pues no puedes llegar a la unión.-

Pero como van a saber – ja los del consejo no son tontos mujer te harán un chequeo y otro después de la ceremonia- ¿Qué ósea que tendré que? Así es cumplirme como esposa y mujer.

Hay dios mío pensaba ella.- entonces mujer que decides tienes 4 días para escoger.-

Bueno no hay porque esperarse a los 4 días que beneficios tendría yo si voy como tu futura esposa.

El rey se quedo serio al escuchar a la peli azul "esta mujer no sabe en lo que se está metiendo yo no me tentare el corazón ella me cumplirá en todo que yo le pida ¨

Espero y no se estén aburriendo de mi historia…..lean lean

Capitulo 20

Mujer.-serias la mujer más envidiada y odiada por todas las sayayin del planeta tendrías todo lo que quisieras, sirvientes, oro joyas, acceso completo a todas las instalaciones de mi palacio y del planeta todo lo que te puedas imaginar lo tendrás…se le acerco al oído y le dijo muy despacio (incluyéndome).

Ella se puso de mil colores…solo tienes que pagar un solo precio-entregarte a mí para que los del consejo no crean que esto es una farsa – no voy a obligarte a nada mujer que tu no quieras pero nos dan un margen de una semana.

Ok acepto -¿oye como sabes que soy virgen?-jajá mujer tu lo gritas sin decirlo aparte nosotros los sayayin tenemos el olfato muy desarrollado- tu hueles a virgen- ni un hombre te ha poseído verdad.-no voy a contestar esa pregunta.

Lo ves si eres- mmm- y tu también lo eres verdad – por supuesto que no mujer – y porque a las mujeres si las checan machistas desgraciados- uhmm no te quejes mujer a y otra cosa no me hables así con ese irrespeto delante de mis subordinados.

Porque? Porque soy el rey y nadie le habla así al rey ni si quiera su reina-quedo claro – si muy claro su majestad-asiendo una reverencia- así me gusta- eres un imbécil vegeta-sonora carcajada del rey.-

Ya en la noche bueno en el espacio no se sabía si era de día o de noche solo con la hora sabían que horas vegeta- uh mm – donde te dormirás – en mi cama mujer- y yo – donde tú quieras- pero no hay espacio- apoco no puedes ser cortes con una dama y dejarme la cama a mi- no no soy cortes con nadie- pues yo no me acostare donde sea.

Como quieras-él se paro y se acostó en la pequeña cama y ella lo siguió- hasta para haya-mujeeerr-¿Qué no molestes? Haste a un lado- el rey se hiso de lado para que la mujer cupiera quedaron pegaditos ni uno dijo una palabra y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bulma pero algo se lo impidió la cola del rey estaba enroscada en su cintura y un musculoso brazo descansaba en las caderas de la peli azul- pero este hombre sí que es raro-hay como me zafo mh mh no no puedo.

Vegeta...Vegeta despierta necesito ir al baño- ve- pero necesitó que me sueltes-de repente el sayayin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenia a la mujer posesiva-mente agarrada y rápido la soltó- gracias me urge ir al baño- él se voltio de lado.

"pero que me sucede con esta mujer como pude reclamarla así y con mi cola – tu traicionera cómo pudiste-hablaba a su cola regañándola-

Con quien hablas – con nadie con quien quieres que hable –hoy alguien se levanto de mal humor…. cuando de repente sonó el comunicador y era kakaroto.-vegeta estas hay - si dome que quieres -lo siento tanto -¿que pasa habla? es que tu madre acaba de morir- fue algo que no esperaba el rey y apago la pantalla ¿que paso porque tienes esa cara vegeta ? mi madre murió - ee lo siento tanto vegeta mi mas sentido pésame- si ella estaba enferma pero no sabia que tanto pero llego su hora fue una digna mujer.

Capitulo 24

Pasaron los días muy rápido en cuestión ellos seguían peleando por nada –

Mujer apúrate que en cuestión de horas estaremos aterrizando-hay voy vegeta ya voy que desesperación la tuya-mujer traes un vestido o algo que piensas ponerte de seguro habrá un banquete estarán hay los comandantes de toda la élite ridiculeces claro pero bueno.

-Pues traigo un vestido de fiesta-ok – está bien ese te pones pero apúrate mujer si no tendré que entrar a bañarme yo también - ¿nooo ya voy a salir?

Salió la peli azul y de su maleta saco un bonito vestido y se empezó arreglar, vegeta salió del baño como de costumbre desnudo.- hay tápate que maña la tuya mono descerebrado.

Ya vestido el rey empezó a comunicarse al hangar si no antes voltear y ver que la mujer no estuviera desnuda.

-Kakaroto me escuchas estas hay – si vegeta aquí estoy- y apareció la imagen de kakaroto- ya estoy a dos horas de aterrizar que todo esté listo ok vegeta deja me retiro para checar los últimos arreglos- mh mh kakaroto –si dime vegeta- que pongan segundo plato segunda silla y todo porque vengo acompañado-de quien vegeta es una mujer - ¡claro animal ni modo que traiga a un hombre! Ok no te enojes la puedo ver -¿no? retírate –hay vegeta porque eres tan malo ¡retírate te dije ¡! Ok- dile a nappa que venga- ok –

Me llamo mi señor – si nappa quiero que cuando arribemos se lleven de inmediato mi nave para que la revisen- si señor como ordene-si ya te puedes retirar –ya te puedes retirar- y en el monitor estaba un hombre casi casi hipnotizado por lo que veía-pero qué demonios…. Vegeta me puedes abrochar el vestido es que no puedo-

Vegeta volteo con su guerrero y le grito – haz lo que te dije insecto- y apago la señal

Vegeta porque no me contestas que me abroches el vestido- él se acerco aun con la boca abierta y con su mano izquierda agarro parte de su cadera y con la mano derecha abrocho el cierre que era de donde terminaba su trasero y empezaba la curva de su espina dorsal trago saliva.

Ya hay, cada vez tengo este trasero más grande dios lo odio.- ella volteo estaba maquillada muy naturalmente labios rojo intenso, sombra del color del vestido, se hiso un tupe con el pelo recogido, llevaba unos aretes muy finos y sencillos, traía un vestido azul rey largo pegado a su cuerpo con un gran escote en la espalda y enfrente era de cuello alto con un rombo de escote y se veía claramente las curvas de sus formados senos.-el estaba pasmado pero rápido se recupero de su asombro.

Capitulo 22

-t. ..-¿Qué?- Que si tienes una tiara – así mira estas son, cual me pongo- la que tú quieras-y como me veo me veo bonita verdad-hm-prepárate que en 1 hora aterrizamos- ok.

Estaba una nave aterrizando en el planeta vegita estaban la escolta personal del rey los élites, los guerreros de primera, segunda y tercera clase.

Prepárate mujer- hay vegeta que nervios- tu cállate no digas nada.-la puerta se abrió y todos quedaron paralizados al ver a la belleza que lo acompañaba.

Su majestad bienvenido la señorita es- la princesa bulma briefs de la tierra-ok su majestad pase al banquete que se le hiso en su honor.

Todos los hombres y mujeres atentos a la joven que el rey traía consigo y no sabían a que la había llevado pero todos hablaban de su gran belleza.

Bulma iba que no cabía de la emoción iba del brazo de vegeta ese ogro, entraron a un gran salón hermoso- ¿Qué es esto? Mi salón donde se hacen todos los eventos importantes de vegita- es hermoso- vamos camina ahorita que te sientes viboreas –grosero-en el gran comedor había dos sillas una grande que era el trono y una más chica que era para la reina y el rey vegeta sentó hay a la peli azul y todos los invitados se quedaron mudos.

Bueno sin rodeos aquí les hago oficial esta mujer que ven aquí es mi prometida estiro su mano indicándole que se le acercara-ella será su futura reina de vegita no quiero reclamaciones ni objeciones así se va hacer y ya y los señores del consejo aran lo que tengan que hacer pero ella será mi esposa es de la realeza y en 15 días aremos la ceremonia para la unión quedo claro verdad.

Todos los invitados hicieron reverencia al rey y aplaudieron –larga vida al rey vegeta y a la reina de vegita-bulma solo saludaba y sonreía roja de la vergüenza y la atención que estaba recibiendo.

La fiesta prosiguió ya muy entrada la noche el rey y su futura se retiraban-vegeta- mm- donde dormiré – ya tienes habitación-pero no quiero estas muy alejada-¿Por qué? Es que algunos de tus hombres me dieron miedo me veían como si quisieran comerme –de hecho que mas quisieran ellos-vegeta no me digas eso- ok es una habitación junta a la mía bueno casi casi es la mía completa pero lo divide unas puertas –y esa habitación para que es- para la reina de echo ese se usa mas para el armario y todo lo que la reina necesite-en serio- si pero tiene una cama y todo tipo de comodidades así que por mientras esa será tu recamara.

Por favor espero les este gustando mi historia es la primera y no tengo experiencia ..

Capitulo 23

Vegeta-uh mm- gracias por todo –uhm –hasta mañana que descanses.

Y así se dispusieron a dormir.-a la mañana siguiente alguien toco la puerta de su habitación-¿Quién?-Srta. Bulma el rey la espera en el comedor mando por usted.

Ok –ya salgo-caminaba por los pasillos parecían laberintos sin ningún adorno en las paredes llegaron a una gran puerta de madera y entraron ahí se encontraba un gran comedor y en la cabecera estaba el rey-mujer tengo una hora de estarte esperando que floja te levantas muy tarde.

Oye pues aquí a qué horas se levantan –yo me levanto a las 5 de la mañana a entrenar –hay que temprano-así es aquí- y yo también me tengo que levantar tan temprano-no ya te dije que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Menos mal-ok – mira ella es lunch ella te dará un recorrido por todo el palacio va hacer tu dama de compañía cuando yo no esté-ok- y tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer después iré a entrenar-si está bien el rey se paro y salió del comedor.

Vamos Srta. Por aquí -ok vamos- así estuvieron por todo el reino-hasta que dieron las 12 del medio día hacia un calor infernal en ese planeta necesitaba bañarse de inmediato.

Hay que me pondré vegeta me dijo que no muy provocativa a esto un jeans azul claro y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver un poco del vientre plano de la mujer se recogió el pelo y salió.

Disculpe- pregunto a un soldado que caminaba por ahí –sabe usted dónde se encuentra el rey vegeta-entrenando señorita – podrá indicarme donde es-claro sígame.

Llegaron a unas inmensas naves (naves espaciales no, naves de construcción tipo fabricas) cientos de sayayin entrenando –aquí es señorita el rey se encuentra atrás en una nave separada- ok muchas gracias –y bulma se adentro por el pasillo al llegar estaba frente a una pared de puros ventanales y se podía divisar al rey entrenando con tres soldados al verla paro de entrenar.

Que haces aquí mujer es peligroso –recuerdo que tu dijiste que me cuidarías –si pero pues tú te pones en peligro constantemente y yo tengo cosas que hacer-bueno a que viniste- es que me han dicho los doctores que me van hacer la prueba ahora a las 3 y no quiero ir sola-a ok está bien vamos a comer y después vamos – si ya tengo hambre.

Cuando ella se volteo casi se les salían los ojos a los hombres que se encontraban con el rey vegeta, para ella su trasero era su peor rasgo pero mucho no compartían esa idea.

Capitulo 24

El rey no paso por alto, ella se encontraba enfrente de él y como pudo se asomo por el hombro de ella y vio lo que sus soldados veían y también se le salían los ojos –"hay esta mujer no entiende con ese pantalón se le ve más grande ese trasero¨¨ ¡que ven animales largo de aquí! Y volteo a bulma al otro lado-que pasa vegeta que tienes- nada vámonos ya.

Y salieron hacia el comedor pero tenían que pasar por el comedor de los soldados y sirvientes y eso no le parecía nada agradable.

Haber permíteme aquí afuera-vegeta tengo hambre –si ya se yo también pero espérame.

Entro el rey y salió después de unos minutos-ya entra –y pasaron por en medio y toda persona que se encontraba estaba agachada a ella le pareció raro-

Llegaron al comedor real y comieron- vegeta que tanto les dijiste a tus soldados porque estaban agachados-nomas les dije que mientras tu pases te devén respeto y deben de agacharse-acaso estas celoso vegeta que me vean mi hermoso cuerpesito.

¡Cállate! Insulsa tu con tu ropita me haces hacer cosas que no debo-¿Qué tiene mi ropa vegeta? ¡Que acaso no te ves en un espejo provocas a los hombre con tu cuerpo las mujeres sayayin no están así? Pero son muy bellas ya las vi- si mujer pero son guerreras musculosas no tienen tu cuerpo y eres exótica para todos.

Vegeta pero como quieres que me vista con cualquier ropa resaltaran mis pechos y mis pompas-no sé después vemos eso por lo pronto no te me separes-ok – bueno ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

Salieron y fueron al consultorio-pase majestad estará presente mientras hacemos la prueba-si- ok Srta. Por favor desvístase y póngase esta bata –si doctor-ella miraba a vegeta con cara de miedo-ya estoy lista doctor –acuéstese en la camilla y relájese descanse sus piernas en estos soportes y levante su bata-¿Qué como que le van hacer? El chequeo señor para saber si es virgen-pero es invasión a su privacidad.

Déjalos vegeta se tiene que hacer-ella se levanto su bata y descubrió lo que nadie había visto nunca-el rey por su parte se volteo para darle más privacidad pero en su mente se sentía mal el- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto que me pasa yo soy un guerrero estos sentimentalismos me harán débil esta mujer no me interesa para nada.

Pero el sabia que esto era más que ayudarla era algo que estaba sintiendo pero no sabía que era se estará enamorando el rey.

Capitulo 25

Salieron del consultorio callados –oye vegeta te puedo preguntar algo-uhm-¿Por qué haces esto?- Que? Si, te vas a casar conmigo y si después de la primera noche quedo embarazada tu muy claro me dijiste que no querías esposa ni hijos.

No lo sé.-llegaron a sus habitaciones y cada quien se fue a descansar y así pasaron días y días bulma estaba nerviosa ya se acercaba su boda-hay dios que bonito vestido-Srta. Se verá hermosa con ese vestido- gracias lunch –es hermoso- un vestido blanco de la seda más fina, straple con escote de corazón entallado hasta la cintura y con mucho vuelo con diamantes en todo el corsé sencillo pero parecía de princesa.

Faltaban 3 días y estaba nerviosísima que pasaría después de la boda estaba ella preparada para entregarse a un hombre que no sabía si lo amaba.

En la otra habitación estaba un rey reflexionando sobre su unión con la mujer de pelo azul tenía derecho el de quitarle su pureza para él era una niña él había estado con muchas mujeres desde muy corta edad pero ya iban preparadas para el.

Ella era virgen y tenía 20 años, el era un hombre de 34 años manchado de sangre era un acecino cruel y despiadado no tenía derecho de manchar con sus sucias manos el cuerpo puro de la joven.

Bulma salió del dormitorio a dar un paseo por el palacio-pero porque no habrá ningún cuadro ni un adorno ese vegeta si es raro cuando sintió que alguien la seguía volteo y no era nadie y por tratar de esconderse se metió a un cuarto.

Cuando sintió que la puerta se habría se escondió pero de nada le sirvió por que el hombre la atrapo-hola hermosa que haces por acá sólita sin la protección de tu rey.

Tu quien eres no me hagas daño vegeta te matara – así. Quien va a saber que yo te lo hice- pero porque lo haces ¿Por qué me gustas y te haré mía y después te acusare de traición y te mandaran de esclava y yo te reclamare para hacerte llorar y sufrir todos los días de tu vida.

Eres un monstruo- si lo soy- por favor no lo hagas-si lo haré- el soldado se le acerco y empezó a arrancarle la ropa ella gritaba como loca- no grites nadie te escucha-hasta que la dejo en ropa interior el encima de ella sentía su erección clavándose en su intimidad.

Peleaba arañaba pero era un hombre grande y no podía "vegeta por favor ayúdame ven vegeta" un hombre iba de prisa casi corriendo sentía el ki de la mujer exaltado sin duda estaba en peligro.

Sola la tela delgada de su tanga protegía su pureza de este animal –quieta- no suéltame-de repente voló la puerta y en la oscuridad la sombre del rey.

Capitulo 26

Bulma lloraba-así que radditz que dijiste que ibas hacer tú crees que iba a creerte a ti y no a ella y que iba a permitir que te la llevaras de esclava por favor que ingenuo.

Majestad por favor ella me sedujo y me trajo aquí-y también te dijo que la golpearas-no majestad- ok el rey levanto su mano y de un solo disparo lo hiso polvo.

Se acerco a bulma y la cubrió con su capa y la cargo la llevó a su recamara de él y la examino- no tienes nada grave ese golpe mañana sanara si – si está bien - ¿Qué asías hay- es que yo estaba dando un paseo pero me di cuenta que me seguían y me escondí y me encontró- te hiso algo necesitó saber- no no llegaste a tiempo.

Ok de esto ni una palabra-quedo claro- si y gracias vegeta muchas gracias y se le abalanzo a abrazarlo-el correspondió el abrazo.

Vegeta cuántos años tienes yo te calculo unos 28 años-jajaja hay mujer tengo 34 años-pero no te ves viejo te ves igual de joven que yo que bárbaro dime el secreto-soy sayayin y nosotros tardamos mas en envejecer-entonces yo me veré más vieja que tu-hay mujer no seas dramática.

El se sentó en la orilla de la cama –que tienes vegeta te veo preocupado es por nuestra ceremonia- no es por lo que viene después tenemos una semana para poder consumar y no quiero obligarte a nada mujer – pero vegeta así lo quise yo tuve opción de quedarme pero no – ella vio preocupación en su mirada fría y dura se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda-.

Vegeta escucha lo que te diré ayer escuche que unas mujeres platicaban y sabían de mi presencia y decían que un hombre sayayin no puede controlarse cuando está en el acto y que algunas mujeres resultan lastimadas y que una mujer cualquiera no soportaría estar con un sayayin.

Pero no me importa sé que no me vas a lastimar porque yo me entregare a ti porque serás mi esposo y es mi obligación pero no lo haré por obligación lo haré porque quiero y es mi elección y tu vas hacerme mujer.

En el oído le dijo- me estoy enamorando de ti y quiero que me hagas el amor y estoy segura de lo que digo y hago.

El volteo y la beso con mucha pasión y se recostó sobre de ella sus manos invadían el cuerpo de la mujer y tenía que detenerse porque si no iba a llegar muy lejos y no era tiempo-porque te detienes- porque no podemos todavía mujer debemos de esperar.

Capitulo 27

El se levanto y se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha con agua muy fría esa mujer lo ponía al 1000.

Hay dios que fue eso sería normal eso que sentí quería que me tocara y sentir su cuerpo sobre mí qué me pasa.

Vegeta y bulma no se vieron hasta el día de la ceremonia en la mañana tocaron la puerta de bulma y entraron las mujeres que la iban arreglar para su gran boda.

Srta. Esta lista- si- y prosiguieron a arreglarla….después de 4 horas estaba lista en la otra habitación se encontraba el rey ya vestido de su uniforme de gala viéndose al espejo meditando en el paso que iba a dar- que ironía yo que siempre dije que jamás me uniría y estoy y estoy a punto de a serlo.

Ya era la hora de salir el rey estaba llegando a la catedral de vegita esperando a su compañera.

La novia llego y empezó la ceremonia ella camino por el pasillo Asia el altar el estaba muy guapo y ella hermosa.

Se realizo todo dieron el sí y salieron en un carruaje y saludaban a todas las personas que esperaban por ellos llegaron al salón del palacio y se prosiguió con el banquete todos bailaban y celebraban.

Bulma se encontraba en el balcón viendo hacia la luna-en que piensa bulma briefs de ouji reina de vegita- ha me asustaste vegeta- y en nada no pienso en nada solo es bonita noche.

Y tú qué haces aquí-nada buscando a mi reina- una muy sonrojada bulma sonrió- nos vamos – a donde- sshh tu ven –la cargo y salieron volando- vegeta los invitados- déjalos ya están los suficiente borrachos para darse cuenta que no estamos-y a donde vamos – es una sorpresa-mmm me gustan las sorpresas

Llegaron a un bosque y descendieron y bajo a bulma y caminaron un largo camino- a donde vamos vegeta- a un lugar secreto- aquí venia cuando era niño me gustaba mucho este lugar pero nadie sabe donde esta así que es secreto.

Bueno este capítulo contiene lemon tiene escenas subidas de tono si eres menor no leas por favor.

Capitulo 28

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña y entraron había velas y todo tipo de comodidad había champan en hielo se veía que alguien había puesto empeño en decorar-vegeta si dices que este lugar es secreto quien hiso todo esto- el volteo y le dio una copa de champaña.-Fuiste tú ¡! Si fuiste tú- el se quitaba su uniforme y quedaba en puro pantalón ella se sentaba en un pequeño sillón viendo lo que el rey hacia.

Ella ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando escucho su vos cercas de su oído-en la recamara esta algo para que te lo pongas quítate ese vestido-ella obedeció y entro a la recamara en la cama estaba un baby doll color blanco muy sexy complementado con una bata pero tenía un problema no podía desabrocharse el vestido.

Vegeta ¡! Que mujer- ven tantito – él se asomo- ¿Qué?- Es que no puedo desabrochar el vestido podrías ayudarme –él se acerco y despacio desabrocho el vestido pero con su mano libre iba acariciándole la espalda.-Ella se estaba relajando el vestido cayó al suelo y quedo desnuda solo con sus pantaletas el comenzó a besarle el cuello después su espalda con sus manos tocaba sus exuberantes senos y escucho un gemido de la mujer, lo que quería escuchar.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el dándole más acceso él se le pegaba a su trasero el pantalón le estaba apretando mucho con su mano derecha se abrió camino hacia su parte más intima metió su mano e introdujo un dedo en su entrada cosa que hiso a bulma estremecerse se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba muy húmeda.

De repente la volteo que quedara frente a él y vio en sus ojos pasión y ternura la besó apasionadamente y la recostó en la cama mientras él se terminaba de desvestir era un dios, quedo totalmente desnudo y ella mirándolo fijo él se quedo hincado sobre la cama y le retiro sus braguitas muy lentamente se inclino a ella y comenzó a besar y a lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cuello después se abrió camino entre sus senos los besaba y lamia como si fuera un niño degustaba del dulce sabor de la fémina, bulma gemía aceleradamente mientras acariciaba su crespo cabello. Cuando el sintió que estaba lista poco a poco introducía su miembro palpitante ella se quejaba un poco mientras es seguía cuando de una sola embestida la penetro ella dio un grito de dolor el la besaba para distraerla y se quedo quieto un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a el gran tamaño de el cuando vio que ya estaba tranquila y no derramaba mas lagrimas empezó a moverse lento y después rápido él le decía cosas en el oído en un idioma que ella no entendía pero le parecía sexy.-ella sentía que subía y bajaba al cielo sintió que vegeta aceleraba y ella quería mas se acercaba el orgasmo de los dos y con un fuerte gemido de ambos se culmino el acto él se tumbo a lado de su mujer y la cubrió ella se abraso de su pecho y durmieron con un bonito sabor de boca.

Capitulo 29

En la mañana despertó una peli azul palpando el lugar de donde debería de estar su marido se envolvió en una sabana y salió en busca de vegeta-¡vegeta estas hay vegeta donde se habrá metido este demonio de hombre-se asomo por la ventana y ahí estaba el sin camisa entrenando se veía tan sexy.

El sintió que alguien lo veía y volteo hay estaba ella esperando por el-mujer hasta que te levantas-porque me dejaste sola –la costumbre ya sabes que yo me levanto muy temprano a entrenar –ella se le acerco y le dijo eso me parece perfecto cada vez estas más sexy.

El se acerco en el oído de la mujer y le dijo-mmm quieres probarme-yo encantada-y por quien sabe que tantas veces consumaron su amor.

Vegeta - ¿Qué mujer? Si quede embarazada que vamos hacer-¿de qué?-es que tu dijiste que no querías hijos y no tomamos ningún método anticonceptivo- y que también dije que no quería mujer y mírate se aceptara lo que venga.

Gracias amor te amo- y lo abrazo el correspondió el abraso y dijo mujer de una forma diferente y ella sintió que había dicho yo también.

Ya de regreso al castillo ya los esperaban los señores del consejo-su majestad-mi reina- permítanos por favor unos minutos-entraron a la sala-que pasa –señor un planeta conquistado está dando problemas necesitamos que parta con un escuadrón en cuanto tiempo llego- señor el viaje es de tres meses.

Pero es mucho tiempo vegeta-mujer por favor tengo que ir si –es todo –si majestad es todo –parte mañana-ok –unos recién casado estaban en su alcoba discutiendo.

Vegeta voy a estar sola aquí que voy hacer-encargarte de mis asuntos y los tuyos como reina-pero vegeta yo que sé de todo esto –no te preocupes ya puse a gente que te ayude alguien tiene que estar a cargo de mi planeta y esa eres tu mujer ya no pongas objeciones y te quejes.

Ella no pudo decir más-pero vegeta y si te pasa algo que voy hacer-no pienses tan mal mujer jamás me ha pasado nada y no pienso hacer matarme-p...Pero- shssss-ya no digas nada y déjame poseerte.

De alguna manera esa noche fue su despedida él se levanto al alba se vistió y salió ella se dio cuenta y salió detrás del ya para subirse a su nave escucho alguien que le gritaba-¡vegetaa! Y el rey voltio ella se le abalanzó y el la cargo y se fundieron en un profundo beso-cuídate por favor aquí estaré esperando por ti te amo vegeta-mujer cuídate y no hagas tonterías estaremos en contacto yo te llamare.

Y el rey partió a los ojos de su reina que amaba y quería…..

Capitulo 30

Ella se retiro a alistarse para empezar una nueva vida y hacerse cargo de su ahora planeta.

Mi reina-si un momento nappa-ella salió de su habitación como todo lo que era una reina traía un vestido rojo de cuello redondo pegado al cuerpo un pequeño escote en la espalda un peinado sencillo y portaba su corona.

Llegaron al trono y se dispuso a trabajar-y así pasaron varias semanas en poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto y gratitud de su pueblo.

Hasta que en una mañana ella no se sentía bien tenia mareos nauseas y mucho pero mucho sueño ella de alguna manera presentía lo que pasaba de inmediato corrió al cuarto de comunicación.

Vegeta estas hay vegetaa! ¿Qué mujer escandalosa que quieres?-vegeta tengo que decirte algo! ¿Qué? –Creo que estoy embarazada-estás segura de eso-es lo más probable tengo todos los síntomas-ok ve al doctor de inmediato y dile a nappa que se comunique con migo de inmediato anda ve.

Me llamo señor –escucha bien mi mujer está embarazada y quiero que la cuides con tu vida yo estaré hay como en 5 meses necesito que le pongas guardia noche y día que no trabaje tanto entendiste –si señor como usted ordene – hazla pasar-

Mujer –dime aquí estoy- que te dijeron lo doctores está confirmado- si vegeta estoy en cinta- ok –escúchame mujer le di a nappa instrucciones explicitas-quiero que le obedezcas es por tu bien y el de mi hijo- tu hijo si lo vas a querer vegeta- si es mi descendencia y es carne de mi carne mi heredero.

Gracias vegeta te quiero –mujer cuando quieras verme o hablar conmigo a la hora que quieras te mande poner un equipo de transmisión en la recamara-deberás ok vegeta gracias bye.

Ella se retiro feliz por lo que hacía su esposo por ella.- iban pasando los días y semanas y ella casi todos los días hablaba con vegeta y le enseñaba como le crecía su vientre.

El rey no demostraba mucha emoción pero por dentro estaba feliz y orgulloso porque desde donde se encontraba podía sentir el ki de su primogénito y era poderoso por parte ella estaba radiante le había sentado muy bien el embarazo pero claro no se lo iba a decir.

Casi llega el desenlace de esta historia…

Capitulo 31

El tiempo transcurría muy rápido 4 meses habían pasado y ella cada vez se sentía más agotada a pesar que tenía pocos meses el bebe sayayin era muy fuerte y ella era débil cada movimiento del bebe era como un golpe que ella recibía.

-Mi vida no patees tanto que a mami le duele mucho-se encontraba en una mecedora hablándole a su bebe pensando que faltaba muy poco para que su rey llegara ya con su vientre muy abultado apenas ya caminaba por el agotamiento que este bebe le producía.

Mujer estas hay- si vegeta –y como te sientes hoy –pues igual cansada y adolorida –si es normal llegare en tres semanas mas –en serio que bueno no aguanto más estar sola-si está bien me tengo que retirar – si gracias vegeta por preocuparte por nosotros –uh mm –

Se llego la hora de recibir a su rey al hangar con ayuda de lunch llego-. Ya había aterrizado la nave y salía el rey todos le dieron una reverencia pero el rey buscaba a alguien más y la encontró hay parada esperando por él.

"Camine hacia mi mujercita de cabello azul y hay estaba ella parada se veía hermosa con su gran pansa no sé porque pero verla así como que me excitaba de seguro era por estar tanto tiempo sin una mujer."

"Me pare frente a ella y se lanzo a mí con un gran abrazo y me planto un beso que correspondí encantado la extrañaba demasiado no me importo las miradas y comentarios que hacían hacia nosotros."

-llegaste cariño- así es vamos desaparezcamos –le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa sexy muy sexy y así llegaron a la habitación real – mmm me encantas mujer y así te ves hermosa- acariciándole su vientre ya la tenía desnuda y en la cama y con mucho cuidado la empezó acariciar por todo su cuerpo como no quería lastimarla con su peso cambio de posición y la puso a horcajadas de él ella se acomodo perfecto a su cuerpo y ella comenzó a moverse el con sus manos en sus cadera disfrutaba tanto su piel sus delicados gemidos él quería penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas pero tenía que detenerse ella era delicada y podría dañar al bebe así que tuvo que contenerse e ir al ritmo de ella cuando ella se empezó a mover más rápido él no se contuvo y sintieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo ella puso su frente con la de él y en susurro le dijo que lo amaba el solo dijo mujer ella sabía que significaba yo también.

El de inmediato se durmió ella recostada a un lado con su cabeza y su brazo en el pecho del Sayán pensaba que iba por buen camino después de todo por lo que paso tendría una buena vida con su rey y su príncipe…

Capitulo 32

Así pasaron muchas noche consumando el gran amor que se tenían así que una bonita mañana.- ¡ ahaaa ¡! Una mujer de cabello azul gritaba.- y un muy asustado rey corría a su ayuda- ¿Qué pasa mujer? La vio en la bañera con el agua roja de inmediato la saco y la cubrió y la llevo a la sala de emergencia del castillo.

Unos gritos se escuchaban por todo el palacio vegeta se encontraba con kakaroto en la sala de espera cuando un doctor salió- majestad gusta acompañar a la reina- si claro aquí espera kakaroto- si vegeta- entre a la sala de parto y estaba mi mujer echa un demonio me miro con ganas de matarme y trague saliva me le acerque y le dije -¿estás bien?- ¡claro que no estoy bien me duele mucho por tu culpa estoy así!

Pujé alteza puje.-mm ahaaa mm – ya casi alteza – ella apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de vegeta y eso le estaba doliendo a el rey aunque el poseía un gran poder eso le estaba doliendo-otro más alteza ya ya- y los reyes pudieron escuchar el llorido de un bebe ella lloraba de felicidad y el padre se llenaba de orgullo por que su heredero poseía un gran poder.

Les mostraron al pequeño niño el rey estaba desconcertado el esperaba un niño con cola marrón pelo negro y ojos negros pero era totalmente lo contrario era un niño hermoso tenía su pelo color lavanda y su cola igual y unos grandes ojos azules como su madre.

Llevaron a su esposa a sus habitaciones y al pequeño también el rey veía a su hijo lo amaba aunque no lo demostrase y a su madre igual sería un gran padre y buen esposo entrenaría a su heredero y lo haría digno sucesor.

Y así pasaron 3 años de una vida feliz – "oh mi bebe tan rápido que ha crecido lo miraba yo jugar en el jardín desde mi ventana cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.- es hermoso – si lo sé y mas porque se parece a ti mi rey soy inmensamente feliz tu me has ayudado a olvidar todo lo malo de mi vida.

Sé que no he sido muy amoroso y sabes porque pero me e esforzado para que tu y mi hijo tengan lo poco mejor que tengo ustedes me han cambiado sigo siendo el mismo desgraciado pero así soy y jamás cambiare.- lo sé y no quiero que lo hagas así me enamore de ti eres único y te amo.-lo sé y los tres seremos muy felices.

Los cuatro dirás.- ¡los cuatro! Si cariño serás padre de nuevo- ese me parece maravilloso.- qué tal si vamos a terminarla de formar-terminarla será niña como lo sabes.- te lo puedo asegurar anda vamos a la cama si mi rey…..

Bueno así acaba mi historia espero y les haiga gustado es la primera…..


End file.
